Dreamland's school life 2: Second year stupidity
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: After the holidays ended with a bang (litually) It's back to school for Dreamland and friends. England thinks that he's getting closer to Dreamland but then an old enemy comes along with his sight set on Dreamland too! As for Dreamland...Well she has her own problems to deal with... Sequal to Dreamland's school life. SpainxOCxEngland
1. It begins

**UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH I spent ageeeeeeeeeeeeees on editing this and it didn't saaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeeeeee DX**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and favorited and stuff for the last story as I didn't think I'd get this far!**

**I thought I was gonna stop after the first chappie of the first story so seriously, thanks it makes me really happy knowing I got this far and to see Dreamland grow and and get stronger as a charater!**

**...I can't remember what else I had written for the author's note before it got deleted so... ENJOY!**

**Oh and I don't own Hetalia! Just my OC Dreamland!**

**So...ENJOY AGAIN! XD**

* * *

The west wing of Hetalia World Academy was swarmed with firemen and police officers as the sleek, black rolls royce (or what was left of it) was towed out of the side of the second floor.  
Dreamland, Italy, America, Prussia and Russia stood watching the chaos unfold...the chaos that they, well, Italy, created.  
"Kesese~ that was awesome!" Prussia chuckled as he slapped Italy on the back.  
"Dude, you have to teach me how to drive like that!" America grinned as he flashed the Italian a thumbs up.  
"Ve~ But I was only driving like I normally do..."  
Dreamland giggled at the confused look on Italy's face, then it hit her.  
"Um... shouldn't we tell them that England's lying unconscious in the boot of the car?" She asked as she pointed towards the chunky, metal claws of a tow track which seemed to be heading towards the part of the car which sticked out the most...the boot!  
"SHIT!" America screamed as he ran over to stop the truck. "HOLD ON, IGGY! THE HERO'S COMMING!"  
"Kesese~ well, that was fun! But maybe we should leg it before West get's here..."  
"WHAT DID YOU DUMMKOPFS DO?" Germany and Japan were running across the field towards them.  
Too late!  
"I leave you all for two seconds and you manage to-why are you in hand cuffs?"  
"Well..."

* * *

Everything had been going so well for England.  
Dreamland had arrived at his mansion a few days ago and the servants had grown very fond of the strange yet cheerful young girl.  
The two nations had been on a tour of London, a ride on the London eye and even a visit to the palace for afternoon tea with the royal court.  
England beamed to himself when he remembered what her majesty herself had whispered to him as Dreamland mingled with admiring royals and servants alike:"Take care of her dear, she's defiantly a keeper!"  
It was now the day before the dreaded twenty four hours of long journeys, listening to gloating of other's holiday adventures and having to cope once again with those annoying classmates.  
Yep, school opened it's doors again tomorrow!  
England was standing in the door frame of his attic with Dreamland sitting on the window pane of the large ,arched window on the far wall, watching the rain.  
England sighed, "it always rains in this bloody country!"  
Dreamland smiled, "I don't mind it really...I'm actually rather jealous!"  
England raised an eyebrow, "jealous?"  
"Yeah...If you have lots of rain it means you get loads of rainbows right? I like rainbows!"  
England chuckled, "I didn't think of it that way!"  
DING DONG!  
"I'm coming!" England called as her ran down the stairs, leaving Dreamland to wander around the big ,old room.  
"Ooooooh," she thought toi herself as she opened a near by box. "I didn't know England owned these!"

The people at the door may as well had been axe murders by the look on England's face.

* * *

But it wasn't.  
America, Japan, Italy, Germany and Prussia stood at the door.  
"What the bloody hell are you lot doing here?"  
"Kesese~ Great to see you too, limey!" Prussia chuckled as he pushed past England and into the hall, followed by the others.  
England slammed the door behind him, "I thought I had banned all of you, with the exception of Germany and Japan, from ever setting foot in London ever again!"  
America laughed, "HAHAHA! We only wanted to celebrate Guy Fawkes' night with you Iggy!"  
"Okay, number one: don't call me that and number two: YOU SET FIRE TO A SWIMMING POOL!"  
Prussia shrugged. "Calm down, it was just a whole in the ground! Nothing important!"  
"It belonged to a primary school in which the poor headmistress all ready has enough on her plate without needing to worry about a new swimming pool. And may I add that there was a swimming lesson with twenty nine four and five year olds going on in the pool during your little display IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BLOODY DAY TIME?"  
"Dude chill it's not like anyone got hurt!"  
England was about to punch the American before Germany stepped in.  
"We...well mein Bruder and America...were worried about Dreamland..."  
"Yeah! And as the hero, I decided we should all go and check!"  
"America-san...Haven't you already got a girlfriend?"  
"Yeah but-"  
"Hey England? I found these in your attic! Do I look good?"  
The men all turned to see Dreamland in a white union jack vest with a red demon jacket and black skinny jeans and knee high boots. She even had red streaks in her hair!  
She looked punky and treandy...yet cute...  
All the boys (even the naive ones such as Italy) felt a trickle of blood exit their noses.  
"West...you bought beer right?"  
"Ja!"  
"Gut...because I need to get drunk...now!"  
"Agreed!"

* * *

The next day bought sun, the chirping of birds and hangovers.  
Mainly hangovers.  
Dreamland stepped into the sitting room dressed in her white blouse, blue tie and skirt and tan colored sweater under her blazer, her school uniform.  
England was slumped in the big arm chair with an extremely painful-looking hang over.  
Dreamland tilted her head to one side like she normally did when confused, like she was now, "I thought you all stopped playing English drinking games with Russian vodka!"  
"We played Russian drinking games with English ale..." Mumbled England, "that was an even worse idea!"  
"HAHAHA! IGGY LOOKS LIKE HE DID THAT TIME AT THE MEETING IN WASHINGTON LAST SPRING!"  
England flinched, "watch it you idiot some of us are still recovering from hangovers! And I told you never to mention that again!"  
"Why? What happened in Washington?" America grinned at Dreamland's innocence, oh how she needed to know!  
"Well I got really bored so me and Iggy went drinking and we met up with-"  
"America can you get me the rolls royce from the garage? The white one? I'm guessing you all want a ride to school?"  
America was about to carry on with the story and ignore the Brit completely but England on a hangover was even worse that Russia on a hangover, and world meetings were still banned in Hawaii after that "little incident" and Atlantis , who bought the vodka to the meeting, was never heard from again! (Russia says that his country sunk but nobody believes him!)  
"So what did happen in Washington?" Dreamland asked, England blushed as he tried to figure out a way to protect his pride.  
"Um...it's not really something I should be telling someone who I am ment to be a big brother figure to..."  
"But siblings tell each other everything!" The Dreamlandian's face reminded England of when he was little and was trying to get his brothers to explain some stuff France had been saying (this was before England knew what France was like...) He sighed.  
"Fine I'll tell you! So basically America got bored so he dragged me into going drinking with him and we bumped into-"  
CRASH!  
The rolls royce flew through the wall behind England's armchair and sent him flying across the room and smack into the opposite wall with only a bump on the head! (Nations are amazing aren't they?)  
The Axis and Prussia ran into the room to face an uncontious brit, a wreaked car, a freaked out Dreamland and a massive hole in the wall in which America walked through as if it was just a normal front door!  
"Hey, Dude! I got the car for yo- Hey! this is no time for a nap! We've got to get to school!"  
Germany face palmed as America and Prussia went on about how awesome throwing a car through a wall is, Japan went over to check on England's injuries and Italy went off to make pasta.  
Dreamland just stared at the scene with a deathly pale face.  
School had not even started yet and she already knew that her prayers of having a normal year were not gonna be answered...  
If they even get there anyway!

* * *

**Heheh...I'm gonna have to make another chappie on this little trip back to school since I have many ideas for what could go wrong :)**

**TRANSTATIONS (Again)**

**English**

**Guy Fawkes' night= It's celebrated in England on the 5th of November and it's when people have massive bonifires and set off fire works and eat toffe apples and stuff! It's named after Guy Fawkes' who tried to blow up the houses of paliment...That's all I remember...It's been around ten years since I heard the story...T.T**

**German**

**Bruder= Brother**

**Ja= Yes**

**Gut= Good**

**Dummkopf= Idiot**

**I think those are right! I used google translator again XD I kindda suck to say that I study German as well! XD**

**Speaking of studies I really should be studying for a big exam in a couple of days right now instead of doing this...I'll do it tomorrow X3**

**I can't remember what else I wrote in the original author's note so... BYE BYE! XD**


	2. It ends

**Heheh...the second part of the trip to school is up! XD**

**This should be fun so...ENJOY!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia**

* * *

"Wow...I didn't know that the stuff England drinks isn't as bad as his food!" Germany said as he placed his tea cup back on the coffee table.  
Japan nodded, "hai! It seems England-san has an entire store room dedicated to different types of tea!"  
Prussia sank in to his armchair, "kesese~ we learn something new everyday!"  
"Ve~ Me too!" Italy chimed in, "I thought that flying cars were something the director made up for the Harry Potter movies!" Germany face palmed, but had a big enough heart to not tell Italy that Hogwarts did not exist! Instead he changed the subject.  
"So...does anyone know what to do with him?" He pointed to England who was lying unconscious on the sofa with a massive bump on his head.  
"I personally think that since this is America's fault he should drive instead." Germany continued.  
America shrugged, "how was I supposed to know he meant drive it to the front of the house? And besides, I can't! I'm banned from driving in his country ever again after we had an argument over who drives on the right side of the road!"  
Prussia chuckled, "kesese~ I'm banned too from when me and France went to-"  
"They don't want to know, Bruder," Germany cut in. He knew very well what Prussia was getting at since he had to go all the way to England to help the poor British man clear up afterwords. He did not want to be reminded of THAT again!  
"I don't drive..." Japan mumbled, "and I don't think Dreamland does either meaning..."  
They all turned to Italy...

* * *

"Do you know what side of the road to drive on?"  
"Sì, Germany!"  
"Und the speed limits?"  
"Sì !"  
"Do you know where you are going? Do you have a map?"  
"Look, can we just get going?" America called from the back seat, he and Prussia had deliberately chosen to travel with Italy driving since they heard from Japan what he was like.  
Dreamland had been dragged into going with them by Italy and was now sitting comfortably next to him in the co-driver's seat.  
Japan didn't have the guts to tell Dreamland what hell she was about to face yet alone get into the car himself.  
Instead he decided to join Germany in car Germany had rented (he didn't want to put another of England's cars at risk) as they were taking everyone's suitcases.  
As for England...  
He was lying in the boot of the car with the Italian driver, much to Germany and Japan's concerns as they would have taken him in their car but it was too full of suitcases.  
Germany sighed, "fine...we'll see you at school."  
"Ve~ Who's ready for a fun ride to school?"  
"HAHAHA! This is gonna be great!"  
"HECK YEAH! Kesese!"  
"Yeah let's go!"  
"This should be fun, da?"  
Prussia and America screamed as they suddenly noticed Russia was sitting between them, and he defiantly wasn't there before...  
"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!"  
"As awesome as that was, the awesome me was so scared that was un-awesome!"  
"...Dude, that doesn't make any sence..."  
"Look, can we just get going? We're going to be late!" Dreamland yelled from the front. She was going to remind them that if Russia shows up for anything it's probably going to end in a disaster and possibly the end of the world but this may mean Italy won't drive and she defiantly wasn't walking.  
"Ve~ Then let's go!"

* * *

~Back to the present~ "Italy...what the hell?"  
"I'm sorry, Germany but I thought it would be good to get as close to our classroom as possible so in the end I thought the best way would be to get it in the classroom so I did!"  
"Okay, Italy but you forgot one tiny, little detail: OUR CLASSROOM'S ON THE SECOND FLOOR!"  
"Why would you want it close to the classrooms anyway?" Dreamland asked, "lessons start tomorrow. It's the dorm rooms we needed to be closest to!"  
"Oh... Do you want me to get it closer to your room then, Dreamland?"  
"NO!" Germany and Dreamland yelled at the same time as a police officer came over.  
"Well you lot would be spending the night at the station for this," he said. "But luckily Mr Ludwig here has paid to bail some of you out!"  
The police officer began to read the list Germany had given him.  
"Feliciano Vargas, Arthur Kirkland and..." The man raised his eyebrow, "Peppermint Pink Moonflour Rose-Lilly the second?" He gave Dreamland a worrying look, she just hid her head in her hands.  
"Just call me Pinky." She sighed as her face turned red, She was going to kill Germany for this!  
"Kesese, good name, Peppermint!"  
"Shut up Pru-Gilbert!" The poor police officer probably thought she was insane now!  
The man undid Italy and Dreamland's hand-cuffs, Prussia paled.  
"Hey, what about me and America?"  
Germany just glanced at him.  
"I didn't have enough money to bail out everyone," he said as he showed Prussia a stack of notes which was probably enough to bail out twenty Prussians.  
"Come on, let's get a drink or something," said Germany as he, Italy, Japan and Dreamland walked away from a pissed off American and an even more pissed off Prussian!  
"Oh so that's it is it? Beer's more important that your brother?"  
"Um, Dude? Isn't one of your mottos beer is more important than anything?"  
"Oh yeah...Kesesese~"

* * *

"And this is why I rarely have world meetings in my country," England groaned as he felt the bump on his head.  
He had just woken up and, after a round of drinks and pasta, he, Dreamland and the Axis had gone to the police station and bailed America and Prussia out.  
"Why? It's fun there! Apart from when you bring your "homemade scones" to the meeting, that's scary!"  
America paled, "speaking of scary, where's Russia?"  
Prussia laughed, "oh him? I left him in the head teacher's office back at school to make friends with him and the cheif off police!"  
England and Germany paled.  
"Shit!" England yelled as he sprang up and ran towards the door, "everyone back in the car now!"  
Germany sprinted after him followed by America, Dreamland and Italy with Prussia dragging behind.  
"Oh great so now he can drive!"

The night air flowed effortlessly through the window of the school council room as it's ghostly, cold fingers weaved in and out of the room and caused the man which had just enter to shiver.  
"I'm too beautiful for goosebumps..." France muttered to himself as he fumbled around the stacks of paper work on England's desk and found a long, brown envelope.  
CLASS 2-C SEATING CHART.

A smirk formed on the Frenchman's lips as he tore open the envelope and read the chart.  
"Ohohon~ So that's how you want to play, Angleterre?" He said to himself as he saw the Brit's name next to Dreamland's at then front of the classroom and his own at the back next to Russia and Canada with not a single girl or friend in sight.  
"We'll see about that!" France crumpled the seating chart and shoved it into the back pocket of his trousers before slipping his own copy of the chart out of the inside of his jacket and placing it on the desk.  
He then turned on his heel and exited the room, smiling at the registers for each class, which he had edited earlier that day, that were placed on his own desk as he left.  
"Let the fun begin!"

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Sì= Yes (Italien)**

**Und= And (German)**

**Hai= Yes (Japanese)**

**Angleterre= England (French)**

**YAAAAAAAAAAY IT'S ALL GONNA KICK OFF NEXT CHAPTER (hopefully)!**

**I'm hoping to introduce the rival next time! Any guesses?**

**Well until next time...TTFN (Ta ta for now!)**


	3. A rival appears

**THE RIVAL APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER! I'll say no more...XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"...You'll soon return to where you belong..."  
"...I don't care..."  
"They'll all forget you..."  
"...Shut up..."  
"Hungary, Seychelles, Liechtenstein, Belgium, Taiwan..."  
"Shut up!"  
"America, France, China, Italy, Japan, Germany, Switzerland..."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"England..."  
"I SAID SHUT UP!"  
Dreamland bolted up in bed, dripping in sweat and with Hungary kneeling next to the bed.  
"Dreamland! Are you okay? Was it a nightmare?"  
Dreamland looked at her friend and smiled.  
"No, it's nothing..." Hungary looked serious.  
"It was him again wasn't it?" Dreamland didn't reply bt the way she flinched when Hungary mentioned him was a good enough awnser for her.  
"I knew it! Oh, Dreamland why don't you tell the others or at least let me..."  
"It's fine..."  
"But you should tell Switzerland or Russia or Germany or America! they'll protect you so you can stay in this world! Or at least tell England-"  
"Hungary!" Dreamland raised a hand to que her friend to stop, "it's fine really...I don't want anyone to worry!"  
"But I don't want you to go!" Hungary hugged her friend who returned the hug.  
"Me neither," Dreamland glanced at the clock. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower."  
"But it's 4AM!"  
"I'll just check out my locker and seating arrangements early before breakfast," Dreamland replied, the school building was always open so it wasn't unusual for students to sneak in at the dead of night or early hours of the morning to study or hang out.  
Dreamland walked into the bathroom and grimaced as she slammed the door behind her.  
"It'll take more than terrorising my dreams to make me leave my friends, grandpa!"

* * *

The classroom was cool but not freezing as Dreamland opened the door for the first time since the beginning of summer, sending three months worth of dust to dance in the air amongst the dying starlight light like fariys or ghosts.  
Dreamland giggled as she hummed to herself and waltzed amongst the silvery clouds.  
"England would love to do this too and America...not so much!" She said to herself as she pictured America screaming and hiding in a cupboard or something from thje dust-phantoms.  
"Hm? A girl who dances at the same level of her beauty! Now that's rare!"  
Dreamland turned to see a boy leaning in the door frame with brown hair and light green eyes.  
The sun had began to rise and the sun streaked through the window and reflected off the boy's tanned skin making him look...hot!  
Dreamland looked at the boy as her mouth went dry and she could no longer control her heart beat or her face's color, the boy chuckled.  
"You're really cute, chica" said the boy. "What's your name?"  
"D-Dreamland...and yours?"  
The boy grinned. "I'm Spain! The country of passion and fiestas!"  
Dreamland's eyes widened in excitement. "Wow! It sound's like a really fun place!"  
"I'll take you there sometime," the Spaniard said as he tried not to get lost the girl's cuteness. "You can dance and party as much as you want!"  
"Really? Thank you! I can't wait!" Dreamland hugged Spain as he tried desperately not to let outshine his tomatoes in redness.  
So instead he tried to examine his hugger a bit more to put his mind off things starting with her un natural, yet cute, hair complete with a smiling, pink bunny hair clip.  
"Your hair clip's sooooooooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuute~ Where did you get it from? I want to get one for for my little Italy and Romanooooooooooo~ I bet they'll look adorable!"  
Dreamland laughed even though she didn't understand half of what he had just said.  
"Thank you! My friend, England, gave it to me!"  
Spain's laid back smile shrank, "wait! Did you just say-"  
"DREAMLAND! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GIT?" It sounded more of a demand than a question as England stood fuming in the doorway.  
Spain paled as he and Dreamland realised they were still hugging and pushed each other away, losing balance and landing on their backsides on the floor.  
Well...this sucks...

* * *

**YAY! It's England vs Spain! XD Sorry if the chapter was too short and for yet another clip hanger! I'm gonna make next chapter longer and mabye have a pirate fight? (One of the main reasons it's England vs Spain! XD)**

**Translations**

**Chica= girl (Spanish)**

**Till next chapter...SEE YA!**


	4. My love rivals are pirates?

**YAY! It's the fight scene (although it's pretty bad as it's my first attempt)**

**Soooooooooooo ENJOY? XD**

* * *

The silence in the room was delicate as if anything could break it, which is what England did as he ran into the classroom and jumped in front of Dreamland to protect her from Spain.  
"Back off her." England snarled as Spain scrambled to his feet.  
Spain just smiled, not his normal happy smile but a cold sneer.  
"Ah, England! So we meet again! You're not still cocky over the Armada are you?"  
"There's nothing to be cocky about over making an enemy fall without even lifting a finger!"  
"So you got cockier..."  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE SO WEAK!"  
"I WAS NOT WEAK I WAS JUST KNOCKED OUT BY THE SMELL OF THE GOD-KNOWS-WHAT YOU HAD BAKED FOR YOUR CREW'S VICTORY FEAST!"  
"THOSE SCONES WERE A RECIPE FROM MY MUMSEY!"  
"Um...guys?" Dreamland stuttered as she tried to calm down the tension in the room, key word: tried.  
"You know what?" England smirked, "if you really want to fail again that can be arranged!"  
"Fine, bring it on, punk!" Spain smiled and let out an evil aura which would put Russia to shame. "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you will get!"  
DING DONG!  
"...We'll do it after breakfast!"  
"si !"

* * *

luckily class started almost immediately after breakfast so there was not time for a fight before...but plenty of time after the final bell...  
England stared at the clock from the back of the classroom as many students packed their bags and headed back to the dorms or to town.  
"I could be going on a date with Dreamland right now..." He groaned.  
"Ohonhonhon~ jealous are we?"  
"Shut it, frog!" The Brit spat, "I am taking it was you who swapped the seating chart!"  
"Oui, in order to help a friend find amour~"  
England raised an eyebrow, "but Spain hasn't met Dreamland until this morning!" France smirked, "true, they haven't met face to face but it dosn't mean that Spain hasn't already fallen in love with her!"  
"...Explain."  
"Well Spain caught a glimpse of Dreamland as she was running across the field late on the first day of school last year whilst he was burying his secret tomato stash-"  
"Wait! Why was he skiiving lessons so he could bury tomatoes?"  
"He shares a dorm with Romano, Italy pretty much lives in that dorm anyway since he visits so often and Belgium found his last hiding place."  
"Oh...that explains it."  
"Any way since then my Spainard friend has been admiring the fobbidon fruit from a distance." France smirked.  
England clenched his fists, "that little sod!" France placed a hand on the Brit's shoulder.  
"It's okay! As long as he doesn't use the rose I gave him earlier!"  
"What are you bloody-" England turned to look at where Dreamland's desk was, a horrible sight met his eyes.  
Spain had place a rose in Dreamland's hair so the blood red petals covered the bunny hair clip (much to England's anger) then he kelt down on one knee and kissed Dreamland on the hand.  
That was it.  
That. was. it!  
England picked up his desk and threw it as Spain who ,barely, got out of the way and the desk fell through the window.  
Nearly the entire class evacuated leaving England, Spain, Italy, Germany, Japan, Russia, China, Hungary, France, Prussia and Dreamland in the room.  
Spain grinned and ran in to the stationary cupboard and shut the door, England did the same with the cleaning supply closet.  
Germany ,who was this year's class president, and Japan calmly stacked up the desks and chairs and moved them into the corridor.  
Dreamland turned to Hungary, "what are they-"  
BANG!  
Spain jumped out of the cupboard dressed in a white shirt, black trousers, black boots and a blood red jacket with gold fasteners.  
A long, silver blade set in a gold handle shone in his hand.  
CRASH!  
England pan through the door wearing an outfit almost identical to Spain but with a blue jacket instead of a red.  
He also wore a black pirate hat but his sword looked just as mean as Spain's!  
The two lunged at each other, almost knocking over China who ran out of the room immediately and looked through the window.  
"Come on Spain, mon ami" France cheered.  
"Yeah, kesese," Prussia joined in. "Show him what the Bad Touch Trio are made of!"  
Dreamland raised an eyebrow and looked at Hungary, "Bad Touch Trio?"  
Hungary sighed, "it's what France, Prussia and Spain call themselves."  
"Yeah, but why-"  
"Dreamland," Hungary gave her friend a serious look as she placed a hand on the Dreamlandian's shoulder. "Trust me, the less you know, the better you'll sleep at night!" The sowrds slashed through the air as the two ex-pirates were quick on their feet as they dodged and lunged in a fast and untidy rhythm.  
Spain's blade narrowly missed England as the english man jumped back in the nick of time.  
However, his belt wasn't as lucky as it was cut clean in half and Hungary, Japan and France (!?) ran outside to find their cameras so they could capture the sight of a man with huge eye brows and union jack boxers swearing at a grinning Spaniard.  
The sound of the knives swishing soon turned to the sound of gun shot as both men drew out pistols.  
"Wait!" Dreamland turned to Russia, "where did they get the pistols from?"  
Russia smiled, "it's all in ability and experience on how many weapons a man can smuggle in his clothes. like I have 145 weapons currently stashed in my scarf alone!"  
Dreamland stepped away from the cheerful Russian.  
Twenty minutes had passed now and the only people left in the room were America and Italy (since they couldn't read the atmosphere) and Dreamland.  
England's pistol blasted a bullet at Spain but only ripped his sleeve, the tomato loving nation swore in spanish as removed the shirt.  
"Thank god Hungary isn't here now," Dreamland thought to herself. "She would have fainted from the loss of blood!"  
The bangs turned to clicks as the guns refused to release anymore bullets.  
England, who realised his gun was out of bullets first, dropped the gun and tacked Spain.  
"How the hell is this even a pirate fight?" Dreamland sighed as the two rolled around on the floor, England still in his boxers trying to strangle a struggling, topless Spaniard.  
"That's it!" Germany sighed as he left the crowd of on-looking nations crammed in the doorway and entered the classroom, he slammed his hands on the teacher's podium.  
"WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING?"  
The riot creased as the nations outside filed back into the room, Germany continued.  
"As the class president I belive that I should inform you that it is against the rules to fight, yet alone over who concurs who's vital regins during school!"  
The two pirates bowed their heads in shame.  
"Si, si. I'm sorry."  
"Me too. But you really didn't have to address it like that!"  
"Ohonhonhon~ He's right! I'll concur Dreamland first anyway~"  
"Shut it, frog."

* * *

**Heheheh Sorry if it wasn't that good1 First fight scene -.-**

**BYE BYE!**


	5. So I guess I'm off to the zoo

**Sorry this is kindda a filler but I felt like I hadn't updated for a while since I have mountains of homework and a couple of other story ideas I wanna do so here's a late christmas prezzie XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the week left an air of awkwardness wafting around the campus.  
It was so bad even Italy and America sensed it but Dreamland didn't.  
Classes were always tense as everyone was waiting to see who killed who first and by thursday small groups had formed of people who wanted different outcomes in the fight.  
They were:  
Team Spain:  
Spain

The Italy twins

Prussia

France

Austria

Belgium

Team England:  
England

France (He was on both sides since he was quite close to both team leaders)

America (when he wasn't campaigning for himself)

Canada

Switzerland (when he wasn't being neutral)

Germany

Japan

Liechtenstein

Team America:  
America

Canada (he was forced into this)

Seychelles (how the hell she was okay with this no one knew)

Korea

Team "Spain and England should just go out instead!":  
Hungary

Japan (though he supported England he desperately wanted this to be the out come XD)  
Taiwan

Seychelles

Belgium

Liechtenstein

Team "oblivious to what's going on dispite being in the middle of it":  
Dreamland

Bystanders:  
China

Russia

By the following monday Dreamland was the centre of attention and nick named "the forbidden beauty"

"Hey, did you see that girl?"  
"Who? The one with the pink hair?"  
"Isn't she the one the council president likes?"  
"Yeah! And that guy who always has tomatoes or turtles on his head!"  
"And the guy with a Hero obsession!"  
"What a lucky girl, I'm jealous!"  
"Nah, I feel bad for her for being in the middle of it."  
"Well I hope she's hurt! I bet that bitch is secretly toying with their hearts!"  
"Quiet! Spain's coming!"

"Hey, Dreamland!"  
Dreamland turned to see Spain and Italy running towards her.  
"Oh, hey Spain! Hi Italy!"  
"I'm not fucking Italy!" Replied "Italy."  
"Romano! Don't be mean to Dreamland!" Spain yelled as he pulled Romano's curl as a punishment, Romano scowled.  
"DON'T DO THAT YOU TOMATO BASTARD!"  
SMASH!  
"SPAIN!" Dreamland ran to the now broken window to see the Spaniard lying on the ground, Romano snickered.  
"He'll be fine. He's used to bar owner's doing that all the time when they're kicking him, that French bastard and the potato bastard's brother out of a bar.  
"Wow..." Dreamland just stared at the ground below before realising that nobody else ,either in the building or in the courtyard, cared that Spain was lying on the pavement uncontious. "Hey, is nobody gonna freak out or get help?"  
"Nah, this happen's all the time at world meetings so I guess this is no different."  
"World meetings sure sound fun..." Dreamland suddenly felt depressed on how she would never get to go to one or even see her friends again so she decided to change the subject.  
"So are you related to Italy?"  
"Yep! I'm his twin brother Romano although I mainly hang around with Spain- oh, speak of the devil!"  
"DREAMLAND~ ROMANO~"  
"Spain was skipping cheerfully towards them despite the fact he was covered in blood and his uniform was in tatters.  
Dreamland glanced at Romano worryingly.  
"Wait! How come he's still so cheerful-"  
"Don't. Even. Ask."  
"So Dreamland," Spain had finally caught up with them. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to visit the zoo with me on saturday. Romano really wanted to go so I said I'd go with him and-"  
"I never said such thing!"  
"-And Italy is coming too! And Belgium and the Netherlands"  
"Um...Is that really a good idea?" Dreamland knew what Belgium's brother was like around Spain. America had foolishly locked them both in a wardrobe during the summer holidays during a game of seven minutes in heaven and some idiot had left a crow bar in there and- that poor old lady...  
"Yeah...I know but there's no guns or pickles at a zoo so hopefully there won't be a repeat of the seven minutes in heaven incident." Spain smiled. "I'll see you on saturday, Dreamland! Fosososososo~"  
Spain ran back down the hall with Romano trudging behind him.  
"Wait! I haven't even said yes- Ah! Whatever!" Dreamland sighed, at least Belgium was coming. she'd be able to defuse any arguments.  
The pink haired nation turned on her heel and headed to her next class as two figures came out of the shadows.  
"That git! I was going to ask her over for tea and homemade scones!"  
"What a shame, England-san," Japan said, sounding disappointed although he was mentally congratulating Dreamland on her lucky escape.  
"Well I'll see you on saturday."  
"W-What?"  
"I'm not leaving her with that wanker for more than a second yet alone a day!"  
"Yes but Italy will be there an-"  
"He's on Spain's side!"  
"But I was going to play video games with America-san and wouldn't you be fine alone?"  
"Japan...If I'm alone and get noticed it would look really obvious that I'm spying on their date!"  
"Fine...can I ask America-san to come too?"  
"Sure...As long as he is no where near the penguins or alcohol we'll be fine."  
"I see...Well I'll see you later!"  
"Bye, Japan." England waved as his friend walked away to his political history lecture and turned his head over to where Spain was trying to hug Romano with out much luck.  
"Let's see just how pathetic you are on saturday..." England muttered under his breath.  
"Let's just see..."

* * *

**Hehehe I just really wanted to do a whole "Romano nearly killed Spain...no one care's" thing XD**

**Next chapter's gonna be the zoo XD**

**See you guy's next chappie and merry christmas!**


End file.
